Silent Rivers
by Cheesecakex
Summary: FireClan is thriving... there are new apprentices, there are plenty of healthy kits, and their leader has not lost one life. But that might all change when they receive a dark prophecy that might not just mean the end of FireClan... but for all Clans. (Rated T cause Warriors) /OC/
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone!**

 **This is my new (first) story! If there are any spelling/grammar errors, please tell me and I will fix them**

 **I am also accepting cats and OCs! I will make the Allegiances when i have enough cats. Now then, to the story!**

Prologue

 _Ebonystar snapped his head up at the sound of a scream. He raced towards the sound, which was getting louder now._

 _When he found he cat, he gasped as he found it was himself attacking her. He tried to shove himself off of her, but he didn't move as he aimed for_

 _her neck as he heard a voice. "This is what will happen if the Clans do not change. Rivers will be filled with blood, and a dark shadow will fill the land."_

Ebonystar woke up with a start. He sighed as he realized it was all a dream. _Or maybe it wasn't?_ His dreams had never been so vivid, after all.

He shook his head as he padded out of the clearing and was nearly pushed to the round by Dustfur's kits. "Get out of the camp, fish-breathed

CreekClan!" They yowled as they batted him with their paws. He laughed as Dustfur came and scolded them and brought them back to the

nursery. But after that, Ebonystar still couldn't stop wondering about his dream.

 _What does it mean?_ He thought as he jumped onto the Highrock to announce the new warriors. _It was probably nothing,_ he thought. But still,

There was a creeping voice in the back of his head. _But what if it wasn't?_

 **Alright, here we go. By the way, these are NOT the Original Clans. Here are the new ones:**

 **CreekClan = RiverClan. Lives near the river that leads to the Moonfield**

 **FireClan = ThunderClan. Lives in a forest with plenty of trees and prey.**

 **BoneClan =ShadowClan. Lives in marshy areas with murky waters and prey like toads and lizards.**

 **RoseClan = WindClan. Lives in moors with the main prey being rabbits.**

 **And like I said, I'm currently accepting cats!**

 **Till next time**

 **Cheese**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alrighty then, I don't have anything to say, so lets go!'**

 **(STILL ACCEPTING CATS)**

Riverkit stalked towards her prey, a black swishing tail. Getting ready, she lunged for it. Darkkit gave a yelp as Riverkit landed on his tail and he

turned around and tackled her. They rolled around for a while until Squirreltail pulled them off each other. "Why don't you go ask the elders if they'll

tell you a story?" She asked. "Ok!" Said Riverkit cheerfully. She loved hearing the elder's stories. Darkkit, however, was a different story. "No

thanks" he said, padding towards the nursery as Riverkit bounded towards the elder's den. "Hi, Riverkit," said Dappledfur, "Here for a story?" she

asked. "Yes, please" she said, sitting down. "Alright," said Dappledfur, "But be quiet, Harepelt doesn't like being waken up" she said as the much

older elder's snores filled the den. "Now then," said Dappledfur, "Far, far away from here, there are more Clans. They were called ThunderClan,

RiverClan, WindClan and ShadowClan. One day, the Clans were attacked by rogues. Not wanting to die, four cats ran away in secret. Their names

were Fireblaze of ThunderClan, Rosebriar of WindClan, Creekeye of RiverClan and Bonefur of ShadowClan. They fled far away and made their

own Clans out in the wild, recruiting kittypets and rogues to make their Clans stronger. Those Clans were-" "RoseClan, FireClan, BoneClan and

CreekClan!" said Riverkit, catching on. "Yes," said Dappledfur. "Thanks Dappledfur!" said Riverkit as she ran out of the den. By this time, all the cats were up and moving. Suddenly, there was a shriek from the nursery. "Darkkit is gone!"

 **Sorry if these chapters are short, but these are going to be the normal length, probably. I'll try to update quickly to make up for it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Don't have anything to say again, so enjoy!**

 **REPLY TO REVIEWS**

 **Flameheart - Thanks! Glad you like the names! And I think I'll use Iciclestar for the RoseClan leader.**

 **Nightpytt - Sure, but I don't know who will be important or not. And like I said, this is my first fanfiction, so I don't know how everything go's**

 **Also, I could use some cover art. If you are good at it or know someone, please tell me!**

 **Also, Riverkit and Darkkit's parents are a warrior named Jaggedpelt and Squirrelfur.**

 **(STILL NEED MORE CATS)**

Squirrelfur searched frantically for Darkkit as Ebonystar called to the Clan, "Me and Nightwhisker will search for Darkkit. Until then, everyone can keep going on with everything they were doing"

Squirrelfur was worrying about Darkkit as Jaggedpelt comforted her. Riverkit wished she could do something instead of just standing there, so when no one was looking, she crept out of the campand started earching for Darkkit. She jumped at every noise, like when she snapped a twig wth her paw. Suddenly, she heard voices coming from behind a tree. She only heard small pieces of their conversation.

"...If they find out..."

"...They won't..."

"But..."

"...Said they won't!"

Nervous, Riverkit crept around the tree and found a small ginger she-cat talking to a large and intimidating gray-blue tom, a thing in between their paws. Riverkit realized the scrap of black fur at their paws was Darkkit, sleeping. Riverkit ran to find the Ebonystar and Nightwhisper and she soon found them, looking in a bush. "I found Darkkit!" She said, getting their attention. Ebonystar whipped around. "Riverkit! What are you doing outside of camp?"

Riverkit panted, "I-I found Darkkit!" Ebonystar sighed. He would question Riverkit later. For now, they had to get Darkkit. "Where is he?" asked Ebonystar. "Over here!" While they were running, Riverkit told them what she saw. When they got there, the cats were still there, but the she-cat was on her side, blood coming from a wound on her shoulder. "Don't ever say that again!" The tom hissed at her. Ebonystar and Nightwhisper burst out, Riverkit staying behind the tree.

The tom whirled around, hissing. "Come on!" He hissed to the she-cat and ran. The she-cat tried to get up but winced and fell. She looked at Ebonystar and Nightwhisper as Riverkit stepped out from behind the tree. The she-cat just looked at Nightwhisper and smiled.

"Hello, sister"

 **Well, I decided to make Nightwhisper important after all. By the way, that's the ginger cat talking at the end, not Nightwhisper.**

 **Also, here is what you have to include for cats and OC'S**

 **Name:**

 **Appearance (Eye color included):**

 **Personality:**

 **Family (Mate, kits, littermate, etc):**

 **So that's all. Till next time,**

 **Cheese :)**


	4. Allegiances and Challenge

**HEYY everyone! Thanks for all the cats! Here are the FireClan allegiances now.**

 **Also, Nightpytt, hope it's ok I changed Nightwhisker's name to Nightwisper. (By the way, if you don't like anything you can put in the Complaints Department.**

FireClan

Leader - Ebonystar

Deputy - Windflash

Medicine Cat - Softfoot

Apprentice - Beepaw

WARRIORS

Silentstep - Gray she-cat with ear tufts and green eyes.

Waterfrost - Blue-gray she-cat with white ear tips, paws, chest, and amber eyes.

Apprentice - Longpaw

Foxtuft - Small ginger tom with glossy fur, white underbelly, and amber eyes

Snowleaf - Tortoiseshell she-cat with emerald green eyes.

Apprentice - Echopaw

Nightwhisper - Black she-cat with gray stripes and green eyes.

Crimsonclaw - Ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes.

Blackriver - Jet black she-cat with hazel eyes.

 **(We just need a few more warriors then we'll be done! So close! I will fill the other Clans myself, but I am holding a contest! Whoever can make the best One-shot with this theme: Betrayal. Will get their OC as the leader of whatever Clan they want except for FireClan. PM me the one-shot.)**

APPRENTICES

Longpaw - White tom with amber eyes.

Beepaw - Black she-cat with gray stripes

QUEENS

Moondapple - Pale grey tabby she-cat with white paws, tail tip, and amber eyes

(Kits: Quailkit - Light brown tabby tom with tufted ears and amber eyes. And Nightkit - Dark she-cat with tufted ears and blue eyes.)

Squirrelfur

(Kits: Riverkit - Blue-gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Darkkit - Black tom with amber eyes.)

ELDERS

Harestep - Old, white tom with green eyes.

Dappledfur - Tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes. Retired early due to broken leg.

 **That's it for now. Like I said, if you're interested in the competition, PM me the link to your one-shot (remember, the theme is Betrayal)**

 **Till next time**

 **Cheese :)**


	5. AUTHORS NOTE IMPORTANT

**IMPORTANT MUST READ**

 **Hey everyone! I wont be able to post any new chapters anytime soon, since I'll be in Ireland visiting my family. I will be coming back on Febuary 20th.**

 **So... bye for now.**


End file.
